club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Max Karnage 24/7
X-Max Karnage 24/7, (meaning "'Christmas Carnage 24/7'"'') stylized as "X-M4X Karnage 247", is a television channel that airs from December the 1st, to January the 1st (sometimes even longer for fun!). It is directly aimed towards families, and has many special early-morning activity sections for all happy young Penguins (not for Pukies of course: NO CANCER CRINGE ALLOWED!)! It shows a lot of movies and Christmas Specials, making it a popular channel in December and sometimes special features of bonus from movies. Sections The Pookshit Freeze Show '''The Pookshit Freeze Show' is in the early-morning slot of Christmas 24/7, airing from 6:00am to 10:00 AM. It shows some of your pookie's favourite characters, including Elmo, the cast from Teddy Town, and Dora. The mascot for this section changes every other day, with the following mascots in order; * Monday to Tuesday: Elmo * Wednesday to Thursday: Dora * Friday to Saturday: Sesame Street * Sunday: The Pookshit Freeze Show's official mascot, Flakes Flakes is a anthropomorphic snowflake, bearing a happy face and arms and legs. He is very clumsy, yet very kind. On the 25th, The Pookshit Freeze Show does not air, and every hour (6:00 AM, 7:00 AM, 8:00 AM, 9:00 AM) Flakes will pop up on the bottom of the screen in a bumper advertisement box with a blue and white striped background, and the movie in the background will stop (if one is playing). He will then say, "Hey, kids! Sorry, but The Pookshit Freeze Show will not be airing today! You can still watch these movies though! Merry Christmas!" After he has said this, he will pull out a remote control, push the "play" button, and the movie in the background will resume. The bumper ad will then disappear, after Flakes waves. Family Tinsel Time At 10:00am, The Pookshit Freeze Show will end, and Family Tinsel Time will begin. Family Tinsel Time has the afternoon slot on Christmas 24/7, and is mainly directed towards all ages. Family Tinsel Time does not have a mascot that speaks in between films, unlike The Pookshit Freeze Show. The section will get a little darker at 6:00pm, with mild violence films added in. At 6:00pm, most pookie-friendly films will end, but every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, they will still be in, incase your pookie wakes up and wants to watch television. At 9:00pm, this section will end, and Grown-Up Present Portion will begin. At 8:30pm, just before Grown-Up Present Portion begins, a bumper ad will pop up on the bottom of the screen, stating in bold, red text on a black background with a white border, "WARNING: If your pookies are still awake, send them to bed OR turn off your TV NOW. Pookie friendly shows are about to end.". At 8:55pm, a final bumper ad will appear, in the same format as before, but with bolder text, stating; "FINAL WARNING: POOKIE SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END!". Grown-Up Present Portion Grown-Up Present Portion, usually shortened to GUPP, is a broadcasted section of Christmas 24/7. Due to all restrictions ending, make sure your Pookies are in bed before watching Christmas 24/7 after 9:00 PM. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 10:00pm, where all restrictions are dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. Shows The Pookshit Freeze Show * Elmo Saves Christmas * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey Saves Christmas * Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Peppa Pig: Peppa's Christmas * Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends: Last Train For Christmas * Flakes' Fantastic Christmas Adventure * My Friends Tigger And Pooh - Super Sleuth Christmas Movie The Nightmare Before Christmas originally aired at 9:21am on December the 2nd as a special film, but was quickly pulled down and a technical difficulties message was shown for the next 30 minutes, due to parents complaining it was too scary for children, and some pookies even refused to watch the block. Family Tinsel Time TBA Grown-Up Present Portion TBA